1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions related to an apparatus for automatically discriminating service users, and particularly to a such apparatus in which users who do not understand the language used in a service are prevented from being connected to the service, thereby to enable the avoidance of various troubles which may occur between the service provider and users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as one of the services using international telephone calls, there has been an international telephone call service in which an international telephone operator in the U.S. is directly called from a foreign country, for instance, Japan. For instance, if an American living or travelling in Japan, or a foreigner who speaks English well wants to call someone in the U.S. from Japan, he can use this service to directly call an international telephone operator in the U.S. without through operator in Japan by originating a call to a specific number, and thus can call the party to be called by using only English. This service is very useful for those who are not confident in their ability for foreign languages such as Japanese, and often used in general.
In the international telephone call service, conventionally, as long as call is originated to the above-mentioned specific number, every international telephone calls is connected to the international telephone operator even if the user is an American or a foreigner who cannot speak English, or regardless of whether or not it is the prank call.
Further, in the U.S., there are medical services by telephone. By inputting the telephone number of a medical service, the user can consult with the operator of the medical service about a medical matter. Also in this case, regardless of whether or not the user can understand English, the line is connected to the medical service if the call is originated to the above telephone number.
However, there was a problem that, if the user of the service using international telephone calls or of a domestic telephone service was a foreigner who could not speak English, the communication between the operator of the service provider and the user could not be accurately performed, and sometimes a trouble occurred between the service provider and the user, and thus a service desired by the user could not be provided. Further, there was a problem that, since even the prank call by a caller who could not understand English was connected to the operator of the service provider, it was a burden to the operator's work and the proportion of the proper users of connection requests waiting for the connection to the operator became high.